A Mission And Jealous!
by CamilaSF
Summary: Quem poderia dizer que uma "simples" missão poderia causar...Tanto ciumes ! [...] O Incomodou e muito, ele não entendia o ódio e o ciúme que ele sentia pelo nukenin que ela estava seduzindo [...]


_**A Mission and Jealous?!**_

Tudo começou com uma missão, os componentes escalados para a missão era o antigo time 07 - Sendo assim Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi - Eles teria que parar um nukenin*. que estava estuprando e abusando de garotas jovens e gueixas, ele já tinha passado por várias pequenas vilas. Muita dessas pequenas vilas não conseguiram para-lo por que ele não andava sozinho, tinha junto de si outros nukenin. Que apesar não serem tão poderosos, eram espertos e ardilosos, o que fazia essas vilas que não tinham um poder ninja muito forte, não pudesse combate-los.

Até ai nada de muito grave, se não fosse quando Tsunade entregou-os pergaminhos já com uma estratégia em mente. Ao terminarem de ler, pode ser ver os três homens na sala com uma imensa carranca.

– Tsunade-sama isso é... - Começou Kakashi, Tsunade já prevendo o que ele diria, suspirou e massageou a ponte do nariz. Sentia que aquele dia teria muitas dores de cabeça e já estava começando com o time a sua frente.

Mas todas as cabeças se viram na direção da voz que interrompeu Kakashi.

– Aceitamos essa missão Tsunade-Shishou* - Sakura falou suavemente.

– SAKURA-CHAN - Começou o Uzumaki, que com um olhar repreensivo da rosada, baixou o tom de voz - Você principalmente NÃO PODE aceitar essa missão.

– Naruto...- Falou com a voz doce, logo levantando a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso que fez o mesmo tremer - Devemos acabar com esse porco que não sabe como se trata uma mulher, eu faço questão de dar esse presente de dia dos namorados para ele - Falou a rosada terminando com uma voz com um leve tom maníaco. A godaime que observava, deu uma gargalhada alta, tinha pena do homem, que se Sakura tivesse tempo, ele iria perder partes preciosas antes de morrer...Aquela era mesmo sua pupila.

– Tsunade-obaa-chan* você não pode concordar com isso, ela é sua pupila - O Uzumaki tentava convencer a mais velha.

– Ora Naruto, por isso mesmo que sei que ela vai se sair bem, e alem disso ela já saiu em outras missões de sedução - Com as palavras da godaime, um certo Uchiha que tinha se mantido quieto, franziu a testa, não entendendo direito porque aquilo o estava incomodando-o tanto. Mas acabaram se resolvendo, depois de mais uns gritos de Naruto, uns socos de Sakura e Tsunade, e algumas caretas da parte do grisalho e moreno.

Logo depois os quatro já se encontravam na frente dos portões da vila. Seguiram tranquilos até a vila onde tinham informações sobre o nukenin. Ao chegarem na vila, hospedaram-se em dois quartos simples, onde apenas passariam a noite para confirmar e arrumar os detalhes da missão. O principal era que Sakura se passaria como uma gueixa, seduziria, e arrancaria algumas informações e resolveria o problema. Sasuke também estaria na casa de gueixas para uma segurança a mais para a rosada. Kakashi e Naruto cuidariam dos companheiros do nukenin. O resto da noite e o dia seguinte se seguiu com o normal do time 07, sendo assim, Naruto e Sasuke se alfinetando, Sakura se estressando com os dois, e Kakashi entediado com o mundo real e somente prestando atenção em um novo daqueles livrinhos pervertidos dele.

Assim que a noite começou a cair, os ninjas começaram a se arrumar, verificar suas armas, e nesse momento os três homens esperavam pela rosada, que estava se "disfarçando". Eles já estavam impacientes, mas o resultado os deixou muito surpreendidos

– Nenhuma palavra sobre isso - Falou a rosada apontando para o kimono, cabelos e maquiagem.

Os Meninos ficaram quietos, mas mesmo assim admitiam que a rosada estava linda em um kimono vermelho com detalhes em preto e lilas, e o obi* de um tom amarelado. Os cabelos, que com o fim da guerra tinham sido deixados ficarem longos, solto com algumas mechas presas por uma delicada flor.

Assim se seguiu a missão que foi completada com sucesso, Naruto e Kakashi ficaram para cuidar do resto, enquanto Sakura e Sasuke voltavam, mas quando estavam voltando, um certo moreno não conseguia esquecer da cena de algum tempo atrás. Ver a rosada vestida como uma gueixa, seduzindo, e arrancando informações de um alvo com a experiência maravilhosa que qualquer kunoichi bem treinada e acostumada com missões assim deve se ter. O Incomodou e muito, ele não entendia o ódio e o ciúme que ele sentia pelo nukenin que ela estava seduzindo, ele tinha lhe falado varias informações sobre si, e até mesmo de seus companheiros antes que realmente notasse o feito, onde depois de conseguir o que queria a rosada puxou o nukenin, até um local mais reservado e terminou aquilo rapidamente, silenciando com um corte rápido na garganta.

Ele não sabia o que era aquela irritação que sentia no peito e nem queria saber, somente a puxou e a prensou em uma das arvores, deixando o rosto cair no curva do pescoço, deixando-se sentir o doce perfume da rosada.

– Sasuk...- Começou Sakura tentando falar mas foi interrompida pelo moreno.

– Sakura.. - Disse o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que uma das mãos ia até a cintura fina, e o outra ia em volta da nuca - Nunca mais quero ver outro homem te tocando daquele jeito, _Por que você é minha_... - Assim que o moreno disse, juntou os lábios dos da rosada, que prontamente o correspondeu. Assim que o ar se fez necessário, Sasuke desceu uma pequena trilha de beijo no pescoço da mesma, até dar uma leve mordida onde praticamente rosnou - _**Só minha.**_

Falando isso, se afastou a chamando para continuarem o caminho de volta para o hotel. Deixando para atrás, uma rosada atônica com o acontecido agora a pouco, Sakura balançando a cabeça, deixou um pequeno sorriso malicioso aparecer nos lábios...

_Quem diria que na véspera de dia dos namorados aquilo ia acontecer e também...Sabia que tinha que pedir mais missões de sedução para Tsunade._

* * *

_- Nukenins - Shinobi Fujitivo / São shinobis que deixaram suas aldeias_

_- Shishou - Mestre / Professora / Sensei_

_- Obaa-chan - Avó / Vovó_

_- Obi - Cinto japonês usado em volta do quimono ou yukata_

_**Bom espero que tenham gostado ^.^**___

_**Comentários,Criticas ? **___

_**Bjos Camila**_


End file.
